Love For Four?
by MeganePurinko
Summary: Even after meeting you after such a long time, I can't help but wonder what this feeling is that ties us together. Or for that matter, who else it ties along with it. FLAT4xOjamajos. Please review, just be nice! On hold.
1. Meeting in the Mall

It's me again! This time instead of JUST Akatsuki-kun and Doremi, it's the FLAT4 anf the Ojamajos! I've always wanted to write this! But I'm also nervous! Please don't be mean! Yes, I KNOW the Ojamajos like the FLAT4, it's way too obivious in the series!!!

Disclaimer: Do I own Ojamajo Doremi? Nope! But IF I DID, this would REALLY happen in the series!!! I also don't own the SUPER KAWAII BISHIES known as the FLAT4 or any of the characters!!! I really wish I did though!!!

Summary: Doremi unexpectedly meets her sweetheart wizard Akatsuki in the mall and learns that the FLAT4 are staying in Misora for a while! When she tells her friends, Momoko and Hana are excited about meeting their old friends, however Onpu, Aiko, and Hazuki are incredibley nervous, even Doremi is nervous herself after not meeting Akatsuki for so long, but convinces herself, and even her friends, that if you enjoy the time you have to spend with someone, the wait was well worth it!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Love For Four?

Chapter 1: Meeting in The Mall

Doremi Harukaze, Hazuki Fujiwara, Aiko Senoo, Onpu Segawa, Momoko Asuka, and Hana were best friends. They were also witch apprentices and have been together for years. They didn't do as much magic as they used to but that doesn't mean that they gotten bored of it!

"Yes! Another day ends!" Doremi cheered jumping with joy. "Doremi, don't you remember that we suppose to get to our homes early since we no longer have the Maho-Dou as a excuse?" Aiko pointed out, but her expression looked like she wanted to take back her words. "It was fun while it lasted..." Hazuki said softly. "BUT, look! Hana-chan is still with her friends!!" Hana said cheerfully. Onpu smiled at the adorable blond girl. "Yeah, I'm kinda surprized that we've been together for so long!" Momoko nodded. "Friends Forever...right?" Everyone else nodded in agreement. Doremi smiled. "Oh wells right?" Everyone said their good byes and parted.

-Doremi's POV-

I kept running to my house when...

_Groan..._

I held my stomach. _'I'm so hungrey!'_ I thought. I saw a little mall. I thought for a moment. "Surely Mom wouldn't mind if I got a little snack..." I said. I ran inside.

I looked around. "Oh, there should be a food court around here SOMEWHERE!!!!" I complained. I looked around. A clothes store, a pet shore, but no place to eat!

_Groan..._

I held my stomach again. "Aw...Soooooooooo huuuuuuuuuuunnnnnggggrrrrreeeeeeyyy..." I moaned. I looked up and my eyes gleamed. A restruant! I became pushing through the crowd in a hurry. I needed to get to the restruant! "Hey watch where you're going!" voices yelled.

_Come on Doremi...Just a few more steps..._

I kept shoving them aside but I should have been more careful when...

**TRIP!!!**

"Ow!" I cried. I opened my eyes to view the person I had fallen on top of. My face turned red. "No, it couldn't be..." But it was...

_Akatsuki Shidoosha..._

-Akatsuki's POV-

_Ugh..._

I opened my eyes slowly. It was blurry but when it cleared up. I gasped. "D-D-Doremi-chan?!" Doremi's face turned even redder. "A-A-A-Akatsuki-kun...?!" I smiled at her.

_Same Doremi, so shy and so cute._

"This is an interesting way of running into you again." Doremi only blushed even harder. She was so much redder then I've ever seen her. Usually her face was a light pink. But now her face was as red as an apple. "It's...so nice to see you again..." she said slyly. She got off me and we both got up. "So, how have you been?" I asked, hoping for an "I missed you!" or something simaler. I felt a little nervous but I was calm. Doremi was silent for a moment. I laughed at her. "It's not funny!" she snapped. "Sorry. But this is so unlike you! You're so silent, usually you chatter like there's no tomorrow." I said, recalling how she would usually talk cheerfully and happily, sometimes even quickly when she saw me. She frowned, her cheeks even redder.

-Doremi's POV-

_I can't believe that Akatsuki-kun is right in front of me!!!_

I looked at his smiling face and kept staring at him.

_Akatsuki..._

I suddenly remembered. "Wait a second, where's the rest of the FLAT4 and Oyaji?" I asked, my face no longer red. "We're only visiting Misora for a limited time..." Akatsuki said a bit sad. "However, for some reason, Papa only allowed me, Fujio-kun, Leon-kun, and Tooru-kun to come. I think Oyajide had another duty he had to tend to." I frowned. "You're not staying?" Akatsuki smiled at me to reassure me. "Oh come on Doremi-chan, at least I'm staying for a while..." His watch beeped. He looked at it for a moment. "Speaking of which, I was suppose to meet with them right about now! Bye-Bye Doremi-chan!" He waved and left me. Just standing there in the mall. "What...an unexpected meeting..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Next may be either Hazuki's POV or Onpu's. And I'll think of what to do with Hana and Momoko. Just let me think...AkaDore 4ever!


	2. The FLAT4 are back in Misora

Disclaimer: Do I own Ojamajo Doremi? Nope! But IF I DID, this would REALLY happen in the series!!! I also don't own the SUPER KAWAII BISHIES known as the FLAT4 or any of the characters!!! I really wish I did though!!!

Summary: Doremi unexpectedly meets her sweetheart wizard Akatsuki in the mall and learns that the FLAT4 are staying in Misora for a while! When she tells her friends, Momoko and Hana are excited about meeting their old friends, however Onpu, Aiko, and Hazuki are incredibley nervous, even Doremi is nervous herself after not meeting Akatsuki for so long, but convinces herself, and even her friends, that if you enjoy the time you have to spend with someone, the wait was well worth it!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Love For Four?

Chapter 2: The FLAT4 are back in Misora

-Hazuki's POV-

I just read a book there quietly, however I wondered how everyone was doing, especially Doremi. Can't be too careful with Doremi-chan, not at all. "I hope she's okay..." I wondered out loud. "VISITOR!!!!!!!!!!" Baaya yelled. I looked up, my glasses fogged up. "I wonder who it is..." I got up and walked into the living room.

"HAZUKI-CHAN!!!!" I walked forward. I should of guessed. Doremi-chan. However something was different, she looked like she found a free ticket to a steak dinner, very very happy. "Hazuki-chan, you NEVER would of guessed what happened today at the mall!!!" she exclaimed. "Does it involve food?" I asked, thinking it was steak. "No! Well yeah sort of...You see I was hungry, and I pushed through the crowds, and then I kinda tripped on someone's foot and landed right on top of him!" she said, obiviously embarassed that the whole thing happened. "You did apoligize right?" I asked. Doremi's face turned red. "Oh no! I forgot to say that!!! I was just so nervous!" she said. I sighed. She was definately in love with the boy she met. Little did I know...she didn't **_just now_ **meet him. "So what's his name? Or did you forget to ask that?' I asked getting curious. "I didn't **NEED** to know!" Doremi said. "I know who he is! You should remember him! Come on Hazuki-chan guess!" I could tell Doremi-chan was getting even more excitied the more she talked about him. I thought and thought, couldn't be Igarashi-sempai since he dated Maki, couldn't be Kotake-kun since Doremi only wanted to be friends that actually fought quite a lot. (Okay maybe she didn't say the last part, but she just wanted to be his friend. Doesn't mean the teasing stopped. But don't they say fighting gets you closer?)

"I don't know, can you tell me?" I said. I could tell Doremi was disappointed by my ansewer. "A." was all she said.

_A? What did she mean?_

Then it hit me. Akatsuki-kun. **THAT'S WHO SHE MEANT?????? **Now I knew very well Doremi-chan was crazy over him, but I didn't expect him to **_ever_** come back. "It's Akatsuki-kun isn't it Doremi-chan?" I asked a little uneasy. Doremi grinned. "Yep Hazuki-chan it's Akatsuki-kun all right! And he even told me that the FLAT4 are here! In Misora!" Now I felt incredibley nervous. "All...of...them? E-Even Fujio-kun?" I asked, making sure. Doremi nodded. "Akatsuki-kun would have told me if he wasn't!!!"

I should of known. Akatsuki-kun and Doremi-chan were close. _Real_ close. Doremi-chan's had a crush on him since they met and even I know Akatsuki-kun likes her back... His friends, one of them being Fujio Kashikoi, liked me. Or I was pretty sure he had a crush on me. Looking back at the past, I liked him as a good friend, caring about him, but not _like-like_. I had eyes for Masaru-kun, who actually liked Shiori-chan. But I never actually thought I could make a couple with Fujio-kun, at least...that's what I kept telling myself.

"I understand..." I said. "Great Hazuki-chan! We should tell Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, and Hana-chan about this! They'll be surprized!! Right Hazuki-chan?" Doremi asked. I didn't hear the last two words, I was busy thinking.

_Are the FLAT4 **really** here? I can't believe it!!!_

"HAZUKI-CHAN!!!!!" Doremi yelled in my face. I looked at her. "Huh?"

"Are you listening Hazuki-chan?" Doremi asked. "Uh yeah! Let's go!" I said not making myself seem obivious that I had my mind on other things. Doremi grabbed my hand. "Alright! Let's do it!"

I nodded and Doremi ran with me following behind. But I wasn't as sure as I sounded.

_I can't believe Fujio-kun is really here..._

-Meanwhile-

Fujio, Leon, and Tooru were waiting, getting a little impatient. "Fujio-kun! Leon-kun! Tooru-kun!" Akatsuki called. Fujio looked at him. "You're a little late Akatsuki-kun." Akatsuki sctrached the back of his head. "Heh heh, sorry sorry." he apoligized with a smile. "Well at least you're here..." Leon said. "And didn't attract any attention." Tooru added. "Actually..." Akatsuki started. "I met Doremi-chan on my way here." His friends looked at him. "Oh already? Aw, I wanted to surprize Onpu-chan..." Tooru sighed. "Was she happy? Did she greet you with a hug or anything?" Fujio asked. Akatsuki sighed. "No. In fact, the entire time her face was bright red. She didn't even say "Oh I'm sorry Akatsuki-kun." or anything..." "Sorry? Did Doremi-chan yell at you or did something you didn't want her to do?" Leon asked. "Well not exactly, we just sort of 'ran into' each other. Or rather she fell on me..." Akatsuki explained, obiviously a little annoyed by the entire thing. They laughed a little. "She was just nervous. You gotta forgive her for that. After all, she wouldn't of expected to run into you or on you." Fujio said. "At least you surprized her. I bet she's really happy right now." Akatsuki smiled a little. "Guess you're right Fujio-kun. We did come to surprize them after all."

----------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Aiko and Onpu's shock

Disclaimer: Do I own Ojamajo Doremi? Nope! But IF I DID, this would REALLY happen in the series!!! I also don't own the SUPER KAWAII BISHIES known as the FLAT4 or any of the characters!!! I really wish I did though!!!

Summary: Doremi unexpectedly meets her sweetheart wizard Akatsuki in the mall and learns that the FLAT4 are staying in Misora for a while! When she tells her friends, Momoko and Hana are excited about meeting their old friends, however Onpu, Aiko, and Hazuki are incredibley nervous, even Doremi is nervous herself after not meeting Akatsuki for so long, but convinces herself, and even her friends, that if you enjoy the time you have to spend with someone, the wait was well worth it!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Love For Four?

Chapter 3: Aiko and Onpu's Shock

-Onpu's POV-

I continued walking. "I like it when it's a day like today!" I said. "No fans, no pressure!" I grinned. I started to wonder about my friends, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Momoko, and Hana. "I wonder how they are..." I sighed. "I bet Doremi-chan's gotten herself into trouble." I shook my head. "Oh well, no use worrying." I tapped my foot. "Then again..." I looked ahead and saw an ice cream stand and walked up to it. "Strawberry please!"

I continued liking my ice cream and sighed. "Still...I feel uneasy...Has something happened to Doremi-chan and the others? Is it good?...Is it...bad?" I looked up. "I hope it IS good..." "Onpu-chan!!!!" I turned around. "Ai-chan!"

"So Onpu-chan how are you?" Aiko asked. "I'm fine, a little bored but fine." I replied. "But I have a strange feeling, it happened just 10 minutes ago, like something life-changing has happened." Aiko nodded. "I understand, ya wouldn't believe me but I felt the same thing."

_So Ai-chan and I both have a feeling..._

"I wonder, do you think Doremi-chan had something to do with it?" I asked. "No other explanation Onpu-chan." Aiko replied. "It has to be her." I opened my mouth to say something but remained silent. There was nothing to say simpley. I felt odd, like something had triggered something locked inside. I think Aiko felt the same with the look on her face. "AI-CHAN!!!!!!! ONPU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" a very familar voice yelled. Before Aiko or I could say a thing, Doremi and Hazuki both pulled us away to who knows where.

-Aiko's POV-

Before I had knew it, Doremi-chan and Hazuki-chan had pulled us to the Maho-Dou. Momo-chan and Hana-chan were there too, it was confusing. "Doremi-chan! Why'd ya take us to the Maho-Dou?" I asked. Doremi grinned. Something felt strange, I've never seen her so happy before! "Doremi-chan!" I said again. "Why are we at the Maho-Dou?!" Hana came up. "Yeah yeah Doremi, why are we here?" she asked pulling off an incredibley innocent look. "Doremi-chan?" Momoko said. Doremi finally burst out. "He's here! HE'S REALLY REALLY HERE!!!!!" she yelled happily. "Who's here?" Onpu asked. "Yeah who Doremi-chan?" I asked. Hazuki looked very uneasy, kinda like me and Onpu were earlier. Doremi's grin made it look like she was in love with another boy. But I never whould of guessed it was _that_ boy she had seen. "Akatsuki-kun is here." she said a little more calm. Onpu and I gasped.

Of corse Akatsuki was a boy who Doremi-chan had crushed on for quite a while. The difference was that he returned her feelings and ever since then she'd just freak if his name was even mentioned. How would he be back in Misora if he was suppose to be king of the Mahoutsukai sooner or later? I couldn't say a word. Finally I asked, "By himself?" Doremi shook her head. "Nope! Fujio-kun, Leon-kun, AND Tooru-kun are here too!"

_LEON-KUN?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?_

Hana smiled. "So Akatsuki-kun, Fujio-kun, Leon-kun, and Tooru-kun are all here?" Momoko looked happy too. "I'm so glad! They must be dying to see us!" Doremi nodded but then her smile turned sad. "I just hope dear Akatsuki-kun isn't angrey with me." she said softly. However I was too shocked to ask why he would be. The fact that I would see Leon-kun again was breathtaking. And I think Ohnpu was just as shocked as I was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Emotion Confusion

Disclaimer: Do I own Ojamajo Doremi? Nope! But IF I DID, this would REALLY happen in the series!!! I also don't own the SUPER KAWAII BISHIES known as the FLAT4 or any of the characters!!! I really wish I did though!!!

Summary: Doremi unexpectedly meets her sweetheart wizard Akatsuki in the mall and learns that the FLAT4 are staying in Misora for a while! When she tells her friends, Momoko and Hana are excited about meeting their old friends, however Onpu, Aiko, and Hazuki are incredibley nervous, even Doremi is nervous herself after not meeting Akatsuki for so long, but convinces herself, and even her friends, that if you enjoy the time you have to spend with someone, the wait was well worth it!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Love For Four?

Chapter 4: Emotion Confusion

-Onpu's POV-

I gasped. The FLAT4 are staying _here_?! _IN **MISORA**????_

_No way..._

"Are...Are you sure Doremi-chan?" I asked, hoping she had just imagined it. Doremi nodded. "Yes! Akatsuki-kun and the others really are staying here Onpu-chan! Isn't it great?!" she asked so cheerfully, this was no joke. I thought about this. Out of all of the FLAT4, the one that seemed to spark my interest was none other than Tooru Kounna. Okay, he was annoying, _really annoying _but he was much different than any other boy I had ever met. Sure, he was a horrible singer, but he _was_ a talented dancer I admit. He just wanted to be famous like I was, though no one not even me, believed in his abilities. What was amazing was he continued believing in himself no matter what other people said. Of corse he liked me. But I didn't see much in him, besides a boy with a lot of self-confidence. But he did something that no other boy could ever do...Despite the way he just annoyed me in gerenal, he made me take being famous much more seriously. But of corse I never thought of thanking him. Now I felt weird about him. But of corse, I couldn't possibley be _falling_ for him can I?

I looked over at my friends' faces... Hazuki's glasses fogged up, which meant she was uncomfortable with this but she also seemed nervous. Aiko on the other hand was shocked too like me obiviously. She was maybe thinking of Leon-kun, the one that sparked her interest like Tooru-kun and me. My thoughts switched to Tooru-kun again.

_I can't believe Tooru-kun is here. Here...!!!! What's wrong with me?! Now my heart's beating hard and I feel strange! I must be sick..._

Man how I wished I really was sick.

-Aiko's POV-

I gulped. Okay, this was weird big time. Of corse I knew Leon-kun would want another competition but now I didn't think I even wanted to _face_ him or _look_ at him without a certain _thumping_ going on. This feeling I had for him was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I would usually just tell myself it's nothing, but deep in my mind I knew it wasn't. I let out a hugh sigh. "Doremi-chan, please tell me you're joking..." Doremi looked at me rather mad. "I know what I saw! I know what I heard! And I know what I felt!" she yelled. "Just accept it Ai-chan!" I looked down. "I don't know Doremi-chan, it's hard to believe ya know?" But I wasn't expecting her next response.

-"Are you sure that I really didn't see Akatsuki-kun or are you just nervous?"

I knew very well she had meant "Is this about Leon-kun or something?". I shook my head stubbornly. "Of corse not! It's just a little hard to believe!" Doremi tilted her head. "Oh?" Doremi turned around and put her hands together, bringing it up to her lip, she obiviously seemed to be thinking or lost in thought. My guess was that she was thinking of Akatsuki-kun, _**way** too obivious_, that's all she ever thought about these days... Sometimes I wonder why those two don't just confess and move on with their lives, but since I began feeling strange about Leon-kun, I kept my opinions to myself. I looked at Doremi, who was still thinking. Couldn't believe what I said next. "So when are we gonna see them exactly Doremi-chan?"

-Regular POV-

The girl was silent. "When will we see them?" Aiko asked again, this time getting inpatient. Doremi lifted her head, indicating that she was still thinking but was also listening. Aiko clenched her fists, indicating that she was very uneasy and not happy with herself. However, Doremi's mind was mostly concentrated on the last chance she had, for some reason, the words Akatsuki had said to her echoed in her ears as if the sound itself was trapped in Doremi's perplexed mind.

_"We're only visiting Misora for a limited time..."_

_'A limited time...A limited time...' _Doremi repeated in her thoughts. _'Then this may be the last time I ever see him again. I can't blow my chances like all those other times.'_ However, what she didn't know was that her friend in the glasses was also thinking. But her mind wasn't as confused and twisted as Doremi's was. She was simply dealing with the trouble of her emotions, and all the feelings of confusion and nervousness had her stomach in a knot. Her other two friends were feeling very much the same. In a storm of emotions. Aiko's was more of a war, she refused to trust her emotions, but wasn't very good at not showing it. Onpu on the other hand didn't know what to believe. Either she was sick or not. She was very perplexed like Doremi only her thoughts were only focusing on the way she now seemed to feel for that boy who actually seemed to be her fanboy, Tooru. She really thought what was going on might be a dream, maybe even an illusion. You could easily tell by looking into her eyes. Her eyes were bright purple but it seemed as if no one was home. Maybe even empty. You could wave your hand in front of her face and scream and she wouldn't notice. Hazuki was still confused on what to think, either she was in love or she wasn't...she wasn't sure. Momoko and Hana on the other hand weren't nervous at all. Since unlike all their other friends, Momoko nor Hana really had a boy they liked or had mixed emotions with. They were simply happy. Doremi finally spoke. "Soon...We'll see them soon...I know Akatsuki-kun will come here first..." she said. Aiko loosened her fists. _'He doesn't know...' _she thought.

Doremi and her friends were actually witch apprentices, for some reason they were given another chance to become witches, however Majorika still remained in the Mojakai. So they have no witch tutor to, well...tutor them. But now the Maho-Dou was deserted and it made a perfect place for spell practice. It didn't really matter, the Maho-Dou held all their beloved memories, including the FLAT4.

Doremi looked at her friends. "You are all okay with them arriving right?" Momoko and Hana nodded. But Hazuki, Onpu, and Aiko were still too uneasy. Doremi's expression looked as if she pitied them. But more of she understood them, but still felt sorry for them. However...Unlike them...Doremi was sure of how she felt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright! That sure took a while! Please Review! And if you hate it...I know there are people who actually like it!!!


	5. A Fated Remeeting

Disclaimer: Do I own Ojamajo Doremi? Nope! But IF I DID, this would REALLY happen in the series!!! I also don't own the SUPER KAWAII BISHIES known as the FLAT4 or any of the characters!!! I really wish I did though!!!

Summary: Doremi unexpectedly meets her sweetheart wizard Akatsuki in the mall and learns that the FLAT4 are staying in Misora for a while! When she tells her friends, Momoko and Hana are excited about meeting their old friends, however Onpu, Aiko, and Hazuki are incredibley nervous, even Doremi is nervous herself after not meeting Akatsuki for so long, but convinces herself, and even her friends, that if you enjoy the time you have to spend with someone, the wait was well worth it!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Love For Four?

Chapter 5: A Fated Re-meeting

Doremi looked at her friends' (except Momoko and Hana of corse) nervous expressions. She let out a sigh. "Everyone..." she started. "Sorry, I should of..." Momoko grinned. "I know what this is about Doremi-chan! You're excitied about seeing Akatsuki-kun right?" Doremi blushed at hearing his name coming from someone other then her's mouth. _Akatsuki..._ She nodded. "Very excitied, he IS after all..." she stopped herself from saying _my Akatsuki-kun_. Saying he was her Akatsuki-kun tickled her tougue. And her heart for that matter, maybe because it was the fact that it was how she felt about him._ Her Akatsuki-kun._ Doremi gulped. "He is Akatsuki-kun after all..." she finished her sentence. Momoko gave her a long stare. "I see." she replied. Hana began waving her wand furiously in front of Onpu. "Onpu! ONPU!!!" she yelled. Hana began shaking her. "ONPU!!!!" Onpu finally snapped into reality. "Huh? Hana-chan?" Hana's caramel eyes saw right through Onpu's bright purple eyes. "Onpu was thinking of Tooru-kun!" she said firmly. Onpu flustered. "WHAT?!?!?!? What gave you such a crazy idea?!?!?!" "Hana-chan knows!" she ansewered. "Onpu love Tooru-kun!" Onpu blushed like crazy. "ARE YOU INSANE???????" Hana shook her head. "Nope!"

Hazuki was silent. Just hearing that made her think of her unrequited love for Yada. And yet thinking of Yada also created thoughts on her questionably feelings for Fujio. She really wanted to know...Was she in love with Fujio-kun?

Aiko clenched her fists. Exactly how she felt about Leon. She would never admit in a million years that she liked the annoying brash loud guy. He was arrogant and very competitive. However she could admit he had self-confidence, not over-confidence, but he had hope. Personally, that actually attracted her to him. She cared for him neverless, but no way would she accept her being _in love_ with him.

Onpu was quiet at Hana's reply. "I don't love him." she simply said. "No, Onpu's in love with him." Hana corrected. Onpu was surprized. Hana had meant love as in, caring for a friend or family, but she knew in love meant you felt more than that. "That's untrue." Onpu replied. Hana shook her head. "No, Onpu is in love with Tooru-kun!" Onpu gritted her teeth. _'Why me? Why him of all people?'_ she thought. Onpu shook her head. "I'm not in love with him. He's just some boy." _Just some boy._ Deep down, Onpu regretted saying that. Even she knew Tooru-kun was not just some boy. Hana looked confused now. "Does Onpu really think that?" Onpu remained silent. Hana looked at Hazuki, then at Aiko, then back at Onpu. "Onpu's not the only one..." she said softly. Both Hazuki's and Aiko's attention were grabbed right at that moment. _'Is it really true?'_ Hazuki thought. _'Could I really feel that way for Fujio-kun?'_ "What do ya mean by that Hana-chan?!" Aiko demanded, blushing. "Hana-chan only says Onpu's not the only one!" she repeated. Hazuki swallowed a lump in her throat. She then tried to reassure herself. _'How can you think that Hazuki? Fujio-kun's nice, but you can't honestly fall for him can you? Think about it, even if you did realize you were in love with him, would he really still love you?'_

Doremi sighed. She couldn't take it any longer, looking at the emotion confused faces of her friends dove her own feelings up the wall. Now she _had_ to see him. She had to see _her_ Akatsuki-kun. She knew he would look for her here. At least, she hoped he would. She opened the door. "Wait Doremi-chan!" Momoko said. Doremi looked at her. "I just need some fresh air." And with that, Doremi shut the door behind her.

-Doremi's POV-

I continued walking until I stopped, right next to the fence. I wondered. Was Akatsuki-kun really there? Right in front of my eyes? Or was it my urging heart tampering with my mind? I looked at the sky. "Akatsuki-kun..." "Doremi-chan!!!" I sighed. "Now I'm hearing things, it sounds like he's returning my call!" I chuckled. "Doremi-chan!!!" I turned to see Akatsuki running towards me waving. "Doremi-chan!" the rest of the FLAT4 appeared to be following him. My heart skipped a beat.

_Ak...at...su...ki...kun..._

He ran up to me. "Doremi-chan, I knew I'd find you here." he said. I bowed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I repeated. Akatsuki looked confused. "For what?" I looked at him. "For this morning! I ah, didn't mean to run into so rudely Akatsuki-kun." I explained nervously. Akatsuki sctratched his head. "Is that it? No worries." I wanted to smile but was still nervous. "Doremi-chan, is Hazuki-chan and the others inside?" Fujio asked, obiviously hoping she was. I nodded, while still keeping my eyes on Akatsuki. I looked at the door and thought about my other friends, they obiviously would freak if the FLAT4 came in all of a sudden.. "I...I suppose I should tell them first though." I said gently. I ran up to the door and opened it carefully.

Momoko looked at me. "What is it Doremi-chan?" she asked in english. I started making crazy hand gestures for Momoko to understand. She gasped. "Akatsuki-kun and the others are here already?!" That sure caught Hazuki's, Aiko's, and Onpu's attention easily. "What?!" I looked behind me at Akatsuki-kun and motioned for him to get inside. He nodded and they all went inside.

I closed the door behind me. Right away Momoko and Hana were the first to talk. "Hello Akatsuki-kun!" they both greeted. "Yo Hana-chan, Momo-chan." Akatsuki greeted. I felt myself blushing, even though he wasn't talking to me. "Hi Ai-chan!" Leon greeted. "Hazuki-chan." Fujio said. "And Onpu-chan!" Tooru finished. "Nice to see you again!" they all said at the same time. They were silent for a moment and finally spoke. "It's...nice...to see you again." Hazuki tried to smile, but still looked nervous. "How are you Fujio-kun?" she managed to ask. "I'm fine." Fujio ansewered. "And you Hazuki-chan?" Hazuki slightly blushed but ansewered, "Oh I'm fine." Aiko refused to simply make eye contact and Onpu was still very silent. Finally Leon spoke, "Hey Ai-chan, you're very quiet aren't you?" he joked. Aiko looked away, her cheeks light pink. "Anyway Onpu-chan, you doing well?" Tooru asked. Onpu nodded her head gently, biting her lip and blushing. I looked at Akatsuki, and felt a warm bubbly feeling. "Akatsuki-kun...how long are you staying again?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Quality Time

Disclaimer: Do I own Ojamajo Doremi? Nope! But IF I DID, this would REALLY happen in the series!!! I also don't own the SUPER KAWAII BISHIES known as the FLAT4 or any of the characters!!! I really wish I did though!!!

Summary: Doremi unexpectedly meets her sweetheart wizard Akatsuki in the mall and learns that the FLAT4 are staying in Misora for a while! When she tells her friends, Momoko and Hana are excited about meeting their old friends, however Onpu, Aiko, and Hazuki are incredibley nervous, even Doremi is nervous herself after not meeting Akatsuki for so long, but convinces herself, and even her friends, that if you enjoy the time you have to spend with someone, the wait was well worth it!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Love For Four?

Chapter 6: Quality Time?!

-Normal POV-

Akatsuki looked at Doremi, Doremi's expression made it seem obivious that she wanted a good ansewer. Akatsuki hesitated for a moment but said. "Not very long."

_Ta-thump!_

Doremi felt a blush across her face, _'Not very long?'_ Now she felt confused. What did Akatsuki mean by that? Did he mean not very long as in long but not that long or a very short period of time. Likewise, Doremi didn't like that reply, and fought back tears. She bit her lip. "...Oh...That's..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence. _'What am I thinking? Akatsuki-kun likes it when I'm on the positive side, not the negative. Even I know he hates that.'_ She coughed. "That's okay." she continued. Akatsuki looked worried for a moment then smiled. "We shouldn't spend our time around sulking." he said softly. Doremi looked at him and smiled faintly. _'He's right.'_

"Hazuki-chan?" Fujio said. Hazuki looked at him, trying not to blush. "Y...yes?" she asked, her voice shaking. "You're awfully quiet...is something the matter? Or maybe is it that you didn't want to see me?" Fujio's voice was quiet but emotionless, this bugged Hazuki, feeling sad knowing this. "It definately isn't the last one." she said firmly. "But I just don't know about the first one." She pushed her glasses up a little as a slight blush formed across her face. Fujio smiled. "I'm glad."

Leon folded his arms. "Ai-chan, I'm not as stupid as you think I am." he said seriously. Aiko scoffed, though she felt her face become a little red. "If that's true..." she started. "You may not have greeted me so casually." Leon sighed. He knew what she had meant by that. _Not greeted her so casually._ She meant that he didn't even know her that well. He had no idea of her feelings, no idea how much she really liked him, no idea of what she _really_ thought. She was wrong about some of those things. True, he didn't think she really liked him that much, but he liked _her _that much, and he _was_ pretty sure Aiko was having emotion trouble by the look on her face. "Are you really sure?" Leon asked. Aiko gritted her teeth. Now more than anything, she really wished she would be anywhere then where she was, Leon's look made her feel very uneasy. One voice said _"No use hiding it! You know you love him!"_ while another said _"Are you insane?! You can't honestly say you've fallen in love can you?!"_. Aiko got a headache from this. "Well?" Leon said, getting impatient. She hesitiated. "I'm sure, then I ain't so sure." she finally replied, her face bright red. Leon bursted out laughing. Aiko felt humiliated, that was something she hated very much. Being laughed at. Especially when it was someone who made her heart beat harder than anyone ever had. "What's so funny?!" she snapped. Leon stopped, with a grin on his face. "Just hearing you of all people, say something like _that_." Aiko felt her cheeks redden. Leon's smile only made her feel even more nervous.

Tooru finally managed eye contact with Onpu, making her heart beat slowly.

_Ta-thump. Ta-thump. Ta-thump._

Onpu coughed, breaking off the contact. She looked at Tooru again. His eyes felt so imitating. Onpu felt a blush spend across her face. She closed her eyes and finally spoke. "To...Tooru-kun don't you have anything to say? Cause if you're just going to stare at me all day..." she started. "Just checking." he said. Onpu felt curious. _'Just checking? Just checking what?'_ "What do you mean?" she demanded. "I was checking if you were like the others." he explained. "You seemed to be very deep in thought Onpu-chan." She looked away. "That may be." "It isn't like you." Tooru said. "You seemed very serious when I saw you acting out that part. Always lecturing me about how foolish I was being." He was referring to _that_ time. Onpu remembered it quite well. She had told Tooru becoming famous wasn't easy, and they ended up mad at each other. However Onpu was injured and Tooru became worried. She took no pity and only, as he said, lectured him on how foolish he was. Thinking back then, she didn't see it as a big deal. Not like he was the first one to think something like that. But that was before he made her heart beat harder and harder, it was happening now. But the LAST thing she wanted was Tooru-kun hearing her heartbeat or even being close to her face. She felt it get louder and louder.

_TA-THUMP! TA-THUMP!_

She blushed, but struggled not to. "You okay Onpu-chan?" Tooru asked. Onpu closed her eyes and ansewered stubbornly. "Of corse I'm fine!" Tooru doubted that. As long as he's known Onpu, she was _never_ like this before. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was going to die of nervousness. He decided it didn't matter, it wasn't like _he_ was the cause of Onpu's behavior...Too bad he didn't know he was.

Momoko and Hana stared at each other. They didn't like how this was going. So why not spice it up a bit? "Hey why don't all of you spend **_quality time_** together?" Momoko suggested out loud. They all stared at her as if she was nuts. "Hana-chan thinks Momo has a great idea!" the adorable blond girl exclaimed. "Doremi be with Akatsuki-kun..." Doremi's heart skipped a beat. _'It had been a while since I spent alone time with him...' _she thought. Hana continued. "Hazuki be with Fujio-kun..." Hazuki's glasses fogged up, showing her disconfort. _'But it won't hurt anyone will it?'_ "Aiko with Leon-kun!" Hana said this more cheerfully. Aiko felt a blush spred across her face. _'Me?! Hang out with Leon-kun of all people?! Oh...Oh fine...'_ she thought this stubbornly though. "And last but not least! Onpu and Tooru-kun!" Hana put her hands on her hips, with a grin on her face showing she was proud of herself. Onpu almost yelled "WHAT?!", but kept her mouth shut. "F...Fine..." she said. _'But I won't like it.'_ Hana searched the faces of the FLAT4. "You guys are okay with this right?" They nodded, and replied with a simple "Okay." Momoko and Hana grinned. "Great! So what are you waiting for?" Momoko asked. Hana began to push them out the door. "Yeah, go go GO!" Before they could say anything, Hana shoved them them out and slammed the door closed. Momoko sighed. "Hana-chan, will this work?" Hana nodded eargerly. "Don't worry Momoko! Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu will be a-okay! They'll do much better alone then with people watching them!" Momoko smiled. "I'm mainly worried about their well-being. But they do need to spend time together, wasn't I the one who said that?" Hana nodded again. "Momoko did say it! So they'll be fine!"

Everyone looked at the door confused of what just happened. "Well we should go." Akatsuki said. Doremi nodded and sheepishly walked next to him and slid her hand underneath Akatsuki's sleeve and around his wrist, and closed her hand firmly. She felt a slight blush since she wanted to hold his hand, but was too nervous to do so. Akatsuki didn't appear to notice however. Fujio nodded in agreement. Hazuki put both her hands together and looked down. Leon and Tooru also nodded. Aiko sighed, making it seem as if she didn't want to but had to, and Onpu also sighed deeply. They then seperated.

------------------------------------------------------------


	7. What are your thoughts

Disclaimer: Do I own Ojamajo Doremi? Nope! But IF I DID, this would REALLY happen in the series!!! I also don't own the SUPER KAWAII BISHIES known as the FLAT4 or any of the characters!!! I really wish I did though!!!

Summary: Doremi unexpectedly meets her sweetheart wizard Akatsuki in the mall and learns that the FLAT4 are staying in Misora for a while! When she tells her friends, Momoko and Hana are excited about meeting their old friends, however Onpu, Aiko, and Hazuki are incredibley nervous, even Doremi is nervous herself after not meeting Akatsuki for so long, but convinces herself, and even her friends, that if you enjoy the time you have to spend with someone, the wait was well worth it!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Love For Four?

Chapter 7: What are your thoughts?

Doremi kept her grip firm but not too tight. It might hurt if she squeezed too hard. She sighed. Starting to get bored of her own silnece, Doremi decied to try and start another conversation with Akatsuki. "So-so, Akatsuki-kun er...How has it been in the Mahoutsukai?" "Kinda boring. There was really nothing much to do." Doremi fell silent. "Did...you miss me?"

Akatsuki looked at her. Was that a trick question? Of corse he missed her! Like DUH! After all, she was his best friend after all and he was closer to her than he could ever be with any other girl. "I missed you very much Doremi-chan." he said with a kind smile. Doremi flushed. "I missed you a lot too." Another moment of silence. Doremi's mind scolded her.

_'DARN IT DOREMI! Don't be so awkawd to the point where you're just plain weird!!! THINK YOU IDIOT THINK!!!!!!! Akatsuki-kun's next to you, not everyone else who you've grown much more use to! And you HAVE been use to him BEFORE HAVEN'T YOU?!?!?!? WELL, HAVEN'T YOU?!??!?!?!?'_

Doremi became silent. **_Hadn't she?_ **It's true. She HAD been use to Akatsuki before. In fact she enjoyed his company with all her heart. She loved it when he would come through the door of the Maho-Dou, she always was excitied when he greeted her. _'But things have changed...'_ she thought bitterly.

_That was so many years ago, and I was hoping it would never end. But...in the end, he went back to the Mahoutsukai and everything changed. My heart began urging to see him and my mind would often look back of my precious memories of him...But when he finally came back, I was happy, then he would leave and I would continue waiting. I decided to also continue with my life and treasure his well being. However, when there was the time I quit being a witch apprentice, I regretted everything. Luckily for me, my magic was returned. But...Something was always missing and even now, I'm uncomplete._

_"It almost **pathetic**..."_ she huffed under her breath. Suddenly, her grip loosened and Akatsuki's wrist slid out of her grasp and he stopped. Doremi looked at him, almost on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry. I'm spoiling the mood." she said softly. "It's not that..." he told her. Akatsuki looked at her, Doremi's eyes widened. His eyes were cold and serious. She remembered that look from when she found out he was a wizard... "Doremi-chan." he started. Doremi remained silent. Akatsuki walked to her and grabbed her chin, causing a blush to spread across Doremi's face. "Ever since I saw you at the mall, I knew something was wrong." he explained. "The fact that you were barely talking worried me. But since my friends told me you were just surprized I decided it was nothing after all. But when I saw you at the Maho-Dou..." He was silent for a moment and Doremi began to feel guilty. "...I was positive. I knew of your feelings." Doremi's heart skipped a beat. Before she could stop herself, a light blue tear slid down her cheek, followed by more. Akatsuki frowned at the sight of her crying and used his other hand to wipe away her tears. "You're afraid aren't you?" he asked. "Doremi-chan..." He let go of her chin and placed his hand on her cheek, and Doremi pressed her hands againest it and closed her eyes for a moment.

-Doremi's POV-

A strange feeling overcame me at that moment. I just felt safe. It felt so nice holding Akatsuki-kun's hand againest my face. I fluttered my eyes, still in a dazed state, "It's just..." I started. "It's just that I..." I looked into his eyes and felt myself blushing. "I don't want you to leave me again." I pressed his hand harder. "I'm getting tired of it happening, because we spend so little time together. And I...!!!" I stopped stopped in mid-sentence. _'And I love you so much...'_ I said in my mind. "I'm sorry." he finally said. I looked at him surprized. "For what?" I managed to ask. "For worrying you so much." he replied. I almost dropped my jaw. Akatsuki-kun shouldn't be sorry! I SHOULD. Why is he apoligizing? For worrying me so much? I was worried that I was worrying _him_ too much. Maybe he's just being polite again... I puffed my cheeks. "Akatsuki-kun, you didn't do anything. I was the one causing trouble! After all I was being in a rotten mood. I should be happy!" I said firmly. I heard him smuggle a laugh. I smiled. "Doremi-chan..." he started. "Mm, yes?" "For a moment I..." He gave me an honest look. "Ah, forget it. It's nothing at all important."

_I wonder what he was going to say..._

I walked to next beside Akatsuki and slightly leaned on him. I slid my hand into his this time instead of just around his wrist. Suddenly, his hand closed around mine. Blushing, I also closed my hand. My hand perfectly fitted into his. I felt a small smile and leaned further. I rubbed my cheek againest his sleeve, it felt kinda rough in the comparisson of his warm yet soft hand around mine in such a firm grip. I got up from my leaning position and began walking again. Akatsuki stopped and then took a breath. "Can I talk to you first?" I looked at him and nodded my head without saying a word. Akatsuki set me down on a bench and sat down as well. "You have something on your mind..." he started. "What is it exactly?" "Ah, nothing important..." I reassured him, hoping he would accept that ansewer. I couldn't really tell him what I had on my mind! What could I even say?! "Oh yeah, about that. I've had my mind on you for like months and am desperate love with you"? "All I've had on my mind is Akatsuki-kun. You could say I'm uh...in love big time"? Not. A. Chance. Akatsuki sighed. "It's a big deal to me, so what is it?" I coughed. Now wasn't this a problem? I couldn't just tell him so quickly! And how could I possibley fit all my feelings into words? How was I supposed to tell him how much I loved him and wanted to be with him? That I'd give up _anything_, even my own soul, to stay by his side? And how was I suppose to tell him how much I **_lusted_** after him as well?! I couldn't possibley say that! He'd reject me for sure! And what else was on my mind? The sudden urge to _kiss_ him. Did anyone **_REALLY_** expect me to tell him about my hunger to meet with his lips? How much I would love to kiss him full on the mouth, how'd I dreamed of even just pressing my lips againest his... My mouth often watered at the thought and _taste_. I knew my love for him excelled higher than anything the world could think of. So somehow some of these desires seemed partially normal... So what on earth could I say?

"It's just..._something_." I stammered. "Y'know _stuff_." Akatsuki also coughed. "Ah um, is that so?" I blushed and looked up. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you." "Are you sure?" he asked. "No, it's not that I don't trust you. I don't think I could tell this to anyone. After all, it's supposedly a secret." I explained, feeling a little guilty. "Is it really that important?" he seemed serious about this. "Y-Yes...Very important." I replied. I scooted closer to him. Akatsuki was still silent. He surprized me about what he said after that. "Is it...about me, Doremi-chan?" "W-W-Well uh..." I looed over. That's exactly what I was thinking about. Him. "Y-You could say it has something to do with you..." That something? Love. Akatsuki still wasn't content. "But what exactly is it about me?" he asked, still calm but inpatient. Struggling to search for a reply I looked at the ground. I put my hands in my lap. "I can't tell you. It's not that we're not...you know friends. But it's just, it's something I want to keep to myself so you would't...want to stop being my friend. I...I highly treasure my friendship with you Akatsuki-kun, I have since I first met you. Please understand, I can't tell you what now. Not right now at least. You understand right?" I asked without looking at him. Akatsuki's cold expression changed into a smile. He placed his hand around my shoulder and much to my surprize, grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. He hugged me tightly. I felt my face becoming red and hot. W-Was I dreaming? Was I really in Akatsuki-kun's embrace?! I looked down and all could see was his waist. Very closed to mine. I looked back up and buried my face in his shirt.

_This isn't a dream! He really is hugging me!_

I felt the tense parts of my body calm down, and could still feel his arms around me, it was so relaxing and comforting. Like being wrapped in a warm blanket in front of a fire, sipping hot chocolate during winter. I lowered my eyelids. I felt a stupid smile spread across my face and my heart started to melt, causing a relaxed and happy feeling to spread throughout my body. I scooted in deeper in his hug. My chest felt nice againest his. I heard a soft laugh. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Akatsuki asked. He hugged me tighter. "Whould it be okay if I hugged you like this for a while?" he asked. I blinked twice.

_Of corse! I feel like I'm in heaven being in your embrace like this!_

As a reply, I wiggled my arms around and wrapped them around his back and returned his hug. It felt kinda weird hugging him like that, it was almost like hugging a pillow in the days I was sleepless thinking of him. Only it was really Akatsuki-kun, and his body was so much firmer than mine was. I closed my eyes. I wanted to stay like this _forever_... "So I guess that's a yes..." I heard him say softly. His embrace tightened one last time and he stroked my back. He layed his head on mine and also closed his eyes. All I could think was, _'It's no wonder I love you so much...'_

----------------------------------------------------

YES!!! Finally done! I came up with the chapter name since that seemed to be what Akatsuki-kun was asking. So now I have to think of who to do next. Any suggestions? And I won't continue unless I get one suggestion and 3 more reviews! Or at least one suggestion. Or...maybe until a certain someone continues. giggles Doremi's so lucky though...to be hugged by Akatsuki-kun like that... (//v//)


	8. It's a Possibility

Sorry for the long delay! I got 3 reviews at least! WHEEEEEE!!!! Okay, but now... I'm only expecting at least two. Now... Who should I do next? There's still Onpu and Aiko. And then there's Momoko and Hana who really are just supporting characters kinda. For some reason, that feels very ironic... Why? I don't know...Kinda like Hazuki-chan in this chapter...

On with the story that may take forever to write...

Disclaimer: Do I own Ojamajo Doremi? Nope! But IF I DID, this would REALLY happen in the series!!! I also don't own the SUPER KAWAII BISHIES known as the FLAT4 or any of the characters!!! I really wish I did though!!!

Summary: Doremi unexpectedly meets her sweetheart wizard Akatsuki in the mall and learns that the FLAT4 are staying in Misora for a while! When she tells her friends, Momoko and Hana are excited about meeting their old friends, however Onpu, Aiko, and Hazuki are incredibley nervous, even Doremi is nervous herself after not meeting Akatsuki for so long, but convinces herself, and even her friends, that if you enjoy the time you have to spend with someone, the wait was well worth it!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Love For Four?

Chapter 8: It's a Possibilty

Meanwhile, Fujio and Hazuki were also quiet since talking about anything period made the conversion feel strange and weird. Hazuki actually intended on not speaking to him. Her feelings made her mind ponder and her stomach was still in a knot. And yet with Fujio being there, a stranger feeling was overcoming her slowly and successfully. This feeling made her nervous. And yet calm. Feeling a blush creep across her face she chewed on her lip. Fujio turned to Hazuki and seemed obilivious to her current discomfort. "Hazuki-chan..." he started, making her snap out of it and look up, her glasses fogged up. "Something's been bugging you correct?" Fujio asked, his eyes seemed to be hazy with thought and something else Hazuki couldn't guess. Hazuki's eyes wandered down, side to side, just to avoid his. "It's...n-n-noth...ing." "Is it about Yada?" he asked, with deep anger and regret. Hazuki's head jolted us and her eyes met his. "No! You don't understand, it's not about him! It's about **_you_**!" She almost gasped at what she said. The words echoed in her head.

_"It's not about him! It's about **you**!"_

_'Why had I said that?' _she thought. All this time up until recently, Hazuki's mind only considered Fujio her friend, best friend even. But now...it registered him as...as...as...no. No, that couldn't be it. Could it? Could he really be...

"Me?" Fujio's eyes widened in confusion. "You were thinking about me?" Hazuki looked down blushing and her gaze retreated. Her mouth went dry. What could she say. Even she wasn't sure why she was making such a big deal. I mean, heck she sure didn't feel this way back then didn't she? ...Didn't she? Hazuki held her head and felt like screaming. Fujio continued. "Why me? Surprised I decided to visit you right? Or is it something else?" Something else. It was DEFINATELY something else. What was it though? What was that something else? Was Hazuki in love with him? That couldn't be it but...but...everytime she would push that possibility away, it would come back and haunt her whenever her mind thought about him. Hazuki swallowed and took a deep breath. "It's...it's..." The same feeling tugged on her heart and made her feel faint. She felt tears well up in her eyes and tried her best to not choke on her words. Steadily, she took off her glasses and her hands shook nervously and she continued staring at her glasses. Her vision became blurry and she struggled to not let tears come out. Fujio approached Hazuki cautiously, ready to hear what it was that seemed to be bothering her. However, seeing her in this state made him uneasy. Whatever it was, it must of been a really big deal.

"It's...ah..." She met Fujio's eyes with the best innocent expression she could muster. "It's not that important you know Fujio-kun." she whispered. He remained quiet. Still patiently waiting for what she had to say. Hazuki looked back at her glasses and struggled to continue. "You...I...Fujio-kun..." She then looked back up and her eyes filled with tears.

_'Please don't make me do this...Please...'_

She gritted her teeth. And was on the verge of crying. Not a great time to be like that. But she felt like crying and bawling...but with Fujio there... Why? Why...Why did she have to feel so sad? "Fujio-kun..." Hazuki continued. "I can't tell you. I just can't. If I told you, you just wouldn't understand...how I feel." She closed her eyes and held her face down, feeling her tears drip down onto the ground. Her glasses slipped out of her hands and fell onto the ground unbroken. She covered her face with her hands and cried. Simply becuase the urge to was too powerful. She said he didn't understand but in truth, _she_ didn't understand.

Fujio took Hazuki by the shoulders and pulled her close. Hazuki uncovered her face slightly and stopped crying for a moment. She felt weird. Her anxiousity and her unease seemed to just drain away. She blinked twice, to remove the leftover tears. She wiped away the rest of her tears and blushed. She remained still and quiet. Fujio also stayed silent. Hazuki finally pushed herself away and stepped back. Quietly, she reached down for her glasses. Much to her surprise, Fujio instead grabbed her glasses and handed them to her. "Here...Hazuki-chan." he said with a gentle voice. Still nervous, Hazuki reached and put her hand on her glasses, touching Fujio's soft hand in the process. Blushing, she grabbed the glasses and pulled them pack. Hazuki put her glasses back on and adjusted them slightly. She put both of her hands in her lap and spoke softly. "Fujio-kun..." Fujio turned and looked slightly dazed for a moment. "Is something the matter?" she asked. "No." he ansewered simply. "Come on..." he turned around and started walking. Hazuki hesistated but followed him and nearly bumped into his shoulder. Hazuki began thinking.

_'After everything that has happened...Do I really love Fujio-kun? I can't say there's no way because... Fujio-kun is...He is...to me...he is...'_

Hazuki peered over Fujio's shoulder. She lowered her eyelids and spoke gently. "Fujio-kun...I'm sorry." She looked at the sky and tightened her hands. "After everything...After everything, I still..." she said wistfully. A gentle breeze blew through her. Unaffected, Hazuki tilted her head upward, perplexed. "Just...maybe..._Just maybe_..." she said in a whisper. "Fujio-kun..." she said unintentionally. Fujio stopped. He looked at her for a moment with a dry glance. Hazuki blushed, realizing what had happened and became quiet, hoping he whouldn't try to make her talk. In a way, it hurt Hazuki that she couldn't tell anyone but herself. The confusion on her feelings about Fujio were still urging her to decide whether or not she trully felt the way she did...

"Hazuki-chan." Fujio said. Hazuki looked at him, her heart thumping. "You're still acting strange." he continued. "You're still acting _different_. I may not know what's going on, but you told me that it was about _me_ right?" she nodded, regretfully. "If that's true, I still want to know exactly what it was..." he said, slightly dazed. "But...there's something other than that? Am I right?" Hazuki sucked her lip, not knowing what to ansewer. She pondered this for a while.

_'Something...other than that? But...But of there was something other than that...It would be...It would be...'_

She looked at him and remained silent. She was tempted to speak. But what **_could_** she say? That if there was something else... It...It...

_'NO!!!'_

She jolted her eyes open.

_'What was I thinking?! No. NO! Fujio-kun's not like that! He's not like that at all! It's true, he's a precious friend. A very dear and special precious friend, but...he couldn't possibly be that. And it was also true that I MIGHT be in love with him. Even though at first I thought my only love was Masaru-kun...But...Fujio-kun is different. He's much more different than Masaru-kun. He's...'_

Hazuki shook her head. It was better to think about that when he wasn't around. "Fujio-kun..." she started. "I..." He cut her off. "Never mind. All of a sudden, I just felt like saying that." He finally smiled. A smile began to tug at Hazuki's lips. She took a deep breath and smiled.

_'He's...not just a friend. More than that. But he's not as special as Masaru-kun was. But...But... Even saying that. I know, he's pretty special. Fujio-kun...It's possible. I know. It's definately possible. It's a possibility, that I'm falling in love with you.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Figure it Out

FINALLY CONTINUED!!! HAH!!! But I still want reviews! REVIEW PEOPLE!!!

Disclaimer: Do I own Ojamajo Doremi? Nope! But IF I DID, this would REALLY happen in the series!!! I also don't own the SUPER KAWAII BISHIES known as the FLAT4 or any of the characters!!! I really wish I did though!!!

Summary: Doremi unexpectedly meets her sweetheart wizard Akatsuki in the mall and learns that the FLAT4 are staying in Misora for a while! When she tells her friends, Momoko and Hana are excited about meeting their old friends, however Onpu, Aiko, and Hazuki are incredibley nervous, even Doremi is nervous herself after not meeting Akatsuki for so long, but convinces herself, and even her friends, that if you enjoy the time you have to spend with someone, the wait was well worth it!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Love For Four?

Chapter 9: Figure it Out

"Alright Ai-chan." Leon started in his usual strange, but funny, english. Aiko glanced at him. "Whatta ya want?" she asked, pretending her hardest to be uninterested, and secretly going over how she was going to kill Momoko for even BOTHERING to suggest spending quality time, and how she hated herself for even BOTHERING to agree.

She had been PERFECTLY fine with not talking, nor making eye contact. Despite the constant fact that her heart wouldn't stop hammering. She just couldn't convince herself that she didn't _like-like _him.

Aiko's ears twitched, waiting to hear what he had to say, but oddly enough, he remained silent. Aiko's eye twitched. _Doesn't he have ANYTHING to say?!_

"What. Do. You. Want?" Aiko asked again, this time a blush spread across her cheeks. Leon made a small "hm" sound and folded his arms, still silent as if he was expecting something. To Aiko, this was an awkawd moment. What was she suppose to say? Aiko's eyes went left and right and she sighed. This was getting more and more uncomfortable with each passing second.

_"Thanks a lot Momo-chan."_ She said softly and bitterly. _"Quality time really WOULD help.. Urgh.. Yeah right."_ The sarcasim was uncanny in the tone of her voice.

It was obivious. She was so _DEFINTELY_. _**ABSOLUTELY**_. Going to kill Momo-chan now. Hana-chan too since it wasn't like she made things _ANY_ better...Wasn't it Hana who paired them up to begin with? Some friends. For the mind of a kindergardner,what she suggested was darn pretty torturous.

...To Aiko anyway.

She gritted her teeth. _I really am going to kill those two..._

"Ai-chan." Leon said simply, snapping her outta her thoughts. "Don't _you_ have anything to say?" "Yeah..." Aiko said sarcastically. "What do you want?" Leon rolled his eyes. And she calls _him_ an idiot...

"When Momo-chan said we should spend quality time, I wondered if something was on Ai-chan's mind..." he sounded as if it was not _really _that important. Aiko raised an eyebrow, still blushing. "Nothing's wrong." she lied. "Everything's fine. Just fine." Mentally, she added, _Before you came along..._

"Is that so?" He seemed doubtful. He then smirked and snapped his fingers, causing a basketball to appear in his free hand. Easily, he spun it on his finger for a quick moment. Aiko seemed unimpressed, but soon the ball was tossed to her and she caught it. She then realized what was _possibley_ going on...

"Leon-kun..." she started. "If you want to play games with me, you'll halfta wait." Leon closed his eyes and grinned. "That's not what I _wanted_ Ai-chan."

Major confusion. If _this_ wasn't what he wanted, what was?

"Eh?" Aiko narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that Leon-kun?" she asked, suspecting he was probably, _definately_, messing with her again. "Nothing, nothing." he said once again in english. He turned to her and his eyes held a positive spark.

This made Aiko's heart skip a beat for some reason.

"So am I right or not?" Leon asked. Aiko looked confused. "About what?" "Something's on your mind right Ai-chan? Don't deny it!"

_TA-THUMP!_

Aiko sighed heavily. "Sheesh, you're _still_ persistant." She clutched tighter on the ball. "Why would it matter to you anyway?"

_POOF!_

There went the ball. Aiko put her hands on her hips. "That's a rather odd question to ask..." Leon commented. Aiko slightly tilted her head, and still seemed quite doubtful about this guy. Leon then smirked. "Probably becuase, if you're moody, you wouldn't want to accept my challenges so I could beat you.."

Now Aiko wished she could have the basketball back to hit him with it. Despite that thought, she not only felt offended, but a little hurt too. She felt a little let down. Though it still didn't feel good at all. Aiko bit her lip, wondering why a remark like that would make her feel so...so _bad._

Leon apparently noticed her expression.

"I was joking." he pointed out, glancing at her. "That wasn't something to _joke_ about Leon-kun." Aiko said in a soft voice.

Now it was Leon's turn to be confused. "Seriously, what's on your mind that's so important anyway? I've never seen you like this before Ai-chan.." "Neither have I." Aiko said flatly. This confused him more, which made Aiko's heart ache a little.

_Doesn't he get it?_

"You know, I actually expected Ai-chan to be annoyed..." Leon started, making Aiko's heart thump. "But now you look like a nervous wreck." He seemed concerned. "Whatever's wrong with you, Ai-chan, I wanna know." Aiko's heart skipped a few beats but she snapped out of it. No way was she going to tell him, no matter how sincere he was! What was she suppose to say?!

"Hah, you wouldn't understand..." she said simply. "I doubt that, I'm still as persistant as I used to be." he pointed out. "I'm gonna find out Ai-chan." This caused Aiko to flush. Whould he _REALLY_ find out about her feelings?! That despite everything she says, she actually..._likes_ him?! _'No, not like.' _She thought. She... She...

Her breath escaped her lips and she turned a deep shade of red. The realization hit her harder than she thought it would. Way harder than she thought it would...

_She __**loved**__ him._

Leon seemed startled by her quick color change. "A-Ai-chan? Do you have a fever or something?!" The color drained from her face automatically. "Erm, I'm fine." she said, still blown away about her feelings. Leon sctrached the back of his head. "Now you're really worrying me... Sheesh Ai-chan..." Aiko was now silent.

_Do I __**really**__ love this boy?_

Her lips twitched but formed a smile. _'Apparently.'_ She said mentally. "Hm? Aiko-chan, you look pretty happy." Leon noted as if it _weren't _obivious. "Today's been so strange.." She heard him say. "Whatta ya mean?" she asked. "One second, you seemed really annoyed, next, you were redder than roses, and the next you're smiling." He sighed. "I was actually really worried there fot a moment..." Aiko sighed heavily, still smiling.

_Stupid. Persistant. Clueless. I sure know how to choose them._

"There's really nothing to worry about Leon-kun." she assured him. Leon raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Aiko chuckled. "Well, nothing _you_ need to worry about."

If it wasn't the complete truth, it wasn't at least a full lie.

"I wonder what you mean by that..." he noted thoughtfully. Aiko sighed. What was she suppose to do? Only one thing...

"Leon-kun, I'll tell you later." she said. Leon looked at her, a bit confused. "I mean what was on my mind. I'll...tell you later. _If_ you _don't _figure it out." she then smirked.

_After all, Momo-chan and Hana-chan had no problems figuring it out.'_ she thought. Another thought struck her.

_I gotta remember to thank those two..._

Leon then smiled. "Thanks Ai-chan." Aiko stared at him. "For what?" she asked. _I should be thanking you..._

"Well, you'll figure out. Or better yet, I'll tell you if you _don't_ figure it out." he said, grinning. Aiko hmphed.

...Well, that was Leon for ya.

Go figure.

----------------------------------------------


	10. A Little Clueless

OH MY!!! I AM SO SORRY!!! But don't think I forgot all about this story! I just might not update as much... But still! Here's Chapter 10 FINALLY!!!

Disclaimer: Do I own Ojamajo Doremi? Nope! But IF I DID, this would REALLY happen in the series!!! I also don't own the SUPER KAWAII BISHIES known as the FLAT4 or any of the characters!!! I really wish I did though!!!

Summary: Doremi unexpectedly meets her sweetheart wizard Akatsuki in the mall and learns that the FLAT4 are staying in Misora for a while! When she tells her friends, Momoko and Hana are excited about meeting their old friends, however Onpu, Aiko, and Hazuki are incredibley nervous, even Doremi is nervous herself after not meeting Akatsuki for so long, but convinces herself, and even her friends, that if you enjoy the time you have to spend with someone, the wait was well worth it!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Love For Four?

Chapter 10: A Little Clueless...

_I wonder how Doremi-chan and the others are doing..._

_Surely better than me..._ Onpu thought bitterly as she glanced around, averting Tooru's gaze. "Hey Onpu-chan?" Tooru then asked. "Are you feeling well?"

Onpu automatically blushed. "Of course!" she hastily replied, not even bothering to open her eyes to meet his. Her fists tightened and her heart raced.

_Why..._ she wondered, _Is just talking to Tooru-kun making me so nervous?_

Tooru on the other hand, was a bit confused and a little offended by Onpu's behavior. After all, what did he do besides decide to visit? _Maybe she didn't want to see me..._

He tapped her shoulder, gaining her attention. "Nani?" she asked, barely glancing at him.

"Um... Are you sure you're feeling well?"

"No."

"No?"

Onpu flushed red. Shoot. She had spoken the truth without thinking.

"I MEAN YES!"

"Really?"

"No."

Onpu mentally kicked herself. She'd done it again. _Darn it!_

Tooru's expression turned serious. "Okay Onpu-chan, which is it? Yes or no? Tell the truth!" Onpu quickly stammered. "Er..." She turned a brighter shade of red. "Why would you... care?" Tooru went from serious to confused. "What do you mean by that Onpu-chan?" "N-Nothing..." Onpu mumbled, her eyes glimmering.

"That's a lie." he stated, softly. "Oh what do you know?!" she suddenly yelled. She quickly raised her hand to slap him but felt her heart suddenly cry out,

_"Don't do it."_

Her hand shook for a moment and dropped back to her side. "I'm sorry."

_Oh... Tooru-kun..._

"The truth is I don't really know how I feel." she confessed, blushing. Tooru tilted his head a little, looking concerned. "Onpu-chan..." Onpu then smiled sadly. "I'm really sorry Tooru-kun, for acting so rude." "Ah, you don't have to apoligize!" he said quickly. "I... er..."

Tooru blushed slightly. "I'm just glad Onpu-chan's okay. After all Onpu-chan's pretty face shouldn't be spoiled by tears." Onpu blushed at the comment. "Don't try to flatter me! That may work with Akatsuki-kun and Doremi-chan but not me!"

"Eh? Who said anything about flattery?" Tooru asked, confused. Onpu blushed harder. "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!" Tooru then started laughing. "Onpu-chan, you're acting weird."

Onpu stuck her tougue at him and then started laughing as well. "Well _you're_ making me like this Tooru-kun." "How?" he asked. "I don't know." Onpu ansewered seriously, folding her arms. "You just are." "Onpu-chan you're confusing me..."

She sighed and looked away, closing her eyes. "Well that's what happens. You suddenly decide out of the blue to come see me after SUCH a long time!" "It's not out of the blue!" Tooru blurted out. "We've actually been planning this for a while but it took sometime..." "Hm?" Onpu glanced at him. "Really?" Tooru nodded. "Really."

"Oh."

"What do you mean 'oh'?"

"I meant oh."

"Oh..."

Onpu groaned. "Tooru-kun, you're still clueless." Tooru hmphed. "Onpu-chan, _you're_ the one that's being complicated..." "True..." Onpu's heart skipped a beat.

_He's right... I still don't know why I feel this way towards Tooru-kun... I couldn't really __**love**__ him could I?_

"Anyway Tooru-kun! Worked on your singing?" Onpu asked quickly, changing the subject. "As a matter of a fact yes! I think I improved!" Tooru exclaimed. Onpu laughed nervously.

_Uh... If Tooru-kun's improved as much as last time... I may have to cover my ears..._

"Why'd you ask? You worked on _your_ singing?" Tooru then asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Well..."

Onpu then flustered. "None of your business! My singing's already good!"

_**Ta-thump. Ta-thump.**_

"Ah, is that so?" Tooru scratched his chin. "I guess that is true... Onpu-chan's Half Point is probably her best work..." Onpu perked up. "Tooru-kun likes Half Point?" He nodded. "Mmhm." Onpu blushed a little. "Thank.. you."

_**Ta-thump. Ta-thump. TA-THUMP!**_

Tooru shrugged, causing Onpu to blushed again.

_My heart's racing..._

"So..." she started, still blushing. "Er... Uh... Um... Erm..." Tooru glanced at her. "So what's on your mind Onpu-chan?"

_You._

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that..." Tooru stated, raising an eyebrow. Onpu looked away. "Well it's none of your concern." "Yes it is." he said without thinking. Onpu stared at him, her eyes already saying _'What?'_ for her.

Blushing, she walked past him, her shoulder barely brushing his. "Onpu-chan!" he called. Onpu remained silent as she kept walking.

**_TA-THUMP! TA-THUMP!_**

"Onpu-chan where are you going?!"

Onpu stopped, and held her hand to her face. She tapped her lips, lost in thought.

_Why do I..._

"Hey Onpu-chan..."

Tooru's hand placed on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. Onpu flushed a deep red and snapped her shoulder away from his grip. "I'm just a little confused okay?!" she shouted, without thinking. "Confused about what Onpu-chan?" "Tooru-kun it's..." Onpu's mouth went dry.

She remembered Tooru's hand was firm but gentle... His green eyes could easily see through her purple eyes... And why was he causing her heart to race? Could she really?

_Maybe I do..._

Suddenly, she brightened up. "It's nothing Tooru-kun! Thank you for worrying!" "Huh?" Tooru looked blank. "Oh uh.. Your welcome Onpu-chan... I guess..." Onpu giggled and leaned forward, pecking Tooru's cheek.

_That_ sure surprised him.

"What was that for?!"

Onpu smiled. "Thank you present." she said simply. "Be glad Tooru-kun, you're the first boy I've ever kissed. _And_ any other boy would be crying with joy!" Tooru touched his chek and grinned. "Lucky! Lucky!" Onpu's eyelids lowered.

_Actually Tooru-kun's it cause I realized something... I like you. A lot. I might even..._

"You got that look again..." Tooru noted, now concerned. "Don't worry!" Onpu reassured him. She grinned to herself.

_...Love you. I love you._

"Anyway, remember to thank Momo-chan and Hana-chan for setting us up together would ya?" Onpu asked, changing the subject again. "Huh..." Tooru started. "By the way Onpu-chan, what was on your mind?" Onpu stuck her tougue out playfully. "Nothing."

"Yeah right.." he replied, doubtfully. She continued grinning.

_Tooru-kun, if only you could sense feelings... Then you would know the greatest news of all time. But you're still clueless about my feelings aren't ya? You may not have that big of a crush on me anymore but I really developed something deeper than friendship... And I don't even know what it is! Isn't that weird? But oh Tooru-kun..._

"You're still clueless..." she murmured. "Hm?" Tooru looked at her. "Nani?" "Nan demo nai!"

_But that doesn't change a thing. I still..._

"Tooru-kun..." she started. "Hai?" Onpu looked at Tooru, their eyes met. "Thanks again!" she said happily. "For what?" Tooru asked, confused. Onpu laughed.

_Yep, still clueless. But I still love him._

_...Hm..._

_I wonder if..._

Onpu held a thoughtful look.

_I wonder if the others are doing this well..._


End file.
